This invention relates to a method of securing a bearing and hub to a knuckle member of a corner assembly for a vehicle.
In a vehicle it is common to mount a hub and bearing to a corner assembly of a vehicle. A wheel for the vehicle is thereafter attached to the hub. The bearing has an outer race and an inner race for retention of a plurality of rollers. The outer race has a flange that is bolted to the corner assembly while the inner race is fixed on the hub by a retention device. The retention device is normally screwed on to the hub with a predetermined torque until a preload force exists between the inner race and a shoulder on the hub. Unfortunately, if the preload is not correct axial run out or binding may be introduced into the bearing. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,422 discloses structure whereby the introduction of axial run out is reduced. It is known that the hub and bearing attachment to a corner assembly can be simplified by press fitting the bearing to the corner assembly and thereby eliminate bolts of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,422. Unfortunately, in pressing the hub with the bearing attached thereto into the corner assembly, it is possible to introduce lateral stress forces into the bearing as the pressing force is sequentially transmitted from the hub to the inner race to the plurality of rollers and finally to the outer race. The introduction of such lateral forces could adversely effect the free rotation of the hub in the bearing.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of pressing a bearing and hub onto a knuckle without the introduction of lateral forces that could effect the rotation of the hub in the bearing.
According to this invention, a bearing and hub assembly is pressed into a knuckle in a corner assembly of a vehicle without the introduction of lateral forces that could adversely effect a plurality of rollers retained in the bearing through the following steps:
selecting a bearing having an inner race and an outer race with a plurality of rollers retained there between from a supply;
selecting a hub having a cylindrical body with an axial bore that extends from a first end to a second end a supply, the cylindrical body has an outwardly extending flange that extends from the first end and a plurality of axial openings in the flange that are spaced in an arc with respect to an axis of the cylindrical body;
placing the inner race of the bearing on a peripheral mounting surface of the hub that extends from the second end to a shoulder adjacent the flange;
applying a force to the second end of the cylindrical body to position the inner race against the shoulder;
placing the hub on a tool such that a plurality of pins on the tool extend through the plurality of openings in the flange and engage the outer race of the bearing;
aligning the tool with an opening in the knuckle;
moving the tool toward the opening in the knuckle; and
applying a force to the tool to push on the outer race and move the hub and bearing into the opening of the knuckle such that the entire force is exclusively applied to the outer race in securing the hub and bearing to the corner assembly.
An advantage of this method resides in the fact that lateral forces are not transmitted through a plurality of rollers in a bearing when a bearing is pushed into a knuckle.
A still further advantage of this invention is in the elimination of a need for bolts to secure an outer race of a bearing to a knuckle.